Conocer a un Malfoy
by Luna-Weasley87
Summary: A Ginny la espera un mes de castigo, pero no será el profesor Snape quien la supervise... Draco Malfoy queda encomendado a esa tarea.
1. Castigada

No sabía ni qué hora podría ser ya, llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrada en aquella mazmorra etiquetando frasquitos de ingredientes de pociones. Ginny sabía que aquella vez se había ganado el castigo, no debería haber lanzado la maldición _mocomurcielago_ contra Miles Bletchley, y mucho menos en clase, aunque lo peor fue que el profesor Snape la había visto hacerlo. Quizá, si hubiera lanzado la maldición contra un Ravenclaw o un Hufflepuff, el castigo hubiera sido menor, pero al lanzársela a la Slytherin no había otra escapatoria. Ahora, la pequeña Weasley, tenía todo un mes de castigo en las mazmorras.

Ginny seguía intentando descifrar antiquísimas etiquetas y olfateando polvorientos y nauseabundos frascos. Ya no sabía si lo que olía era algo real o la combinación de todo lo que había pasado por su nariz a lo largo de toda la tarde. Al fin, la puerta del aula se abrió y el profesor Snape apareció por ella anunciando la preciada libertad de la muchacha. Ginny se limpió a toda prisa y dejó todo recogido a la perfección, dudaba que un buen comportamiento rebajase su castigo, pero tampoco perdía nada por intentarlo. Tal y como imaginaba, el profesor miró todo minuciosamente y la despidió de forma cortante.

La pelirroja salió de la clase con cara de asco, pensando en el horrible mes que la esperaba cumpliendo castigos para Snape. Sólo tendría un día libre por semana, los domingos, aunque no estarían tan libres como ella desearía… pues tendría que dedicarlos a todos sus deberes.

Severus estaba en su despacho intentando cuadrar todo su mes con los nuevos que le había impuesto a la chica Weasley, pero era completamente imposible. Si quería cumplir con todos sus deberes como profesor y jefe de casa, tendría que encargar la supervisión del castigo a otra persona.

-¿Draco? El profesor Snape había ido hasta la sala común de las serpientes para zanjar aquel asunto-. Ven conmigo necesito hablarte un momento.

El rubio se levantó del sofá en el que se encontraba y salió detrás de su profesor. Cuando ya estaban suficientemente alejados del bullicio de la sala común, Severus se dio la vuelta y comenzó a hablar.

-Verás, tengo un mes muy ajetreado y necesito que me ayudes como prefecto de Slytherin que eres.

-Por supuesto, profesor Snape –respondió Draco inmediatamente-. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

-Supervisarás durante todo este mes el castigo que le he impuesto a la señorita Ginevra Weasley.

-¡Pero profesor! –El muchacho ya no estaba tan contento con su cometido después de saber a lo que se enfrentaba -. ¿Todo el mes? ¿Con la traidora a la sangre Weasley? Atrasaré mis deberes y…

-Sin rechistar, señor Malfoy. Sé que esa señorita no es de su agrado, cosa que por otra parte comprendo, pero como prefecto debes estar para estos menesteres. Por sus deberes no se preocupe, usted los podrá hacer mientras ella, por ejemplo, estruja babosas carnívoras para sacarles todo su jugo. No podrá negarme que eso no le producirá una grata satisfacción, ¿me equivoco?

-No, profesor, no se equivoca.

-Bien, entonces mañana le daré las debidas indicaciones.

Y, sin decir ni una palabra más, el profesor Snape se alejó ondeando su capa.


	2. Primer día

Ginny, al terminar sus clases, no tuvo ni un poco de tiempo libre, ya que debía ir rápidamente al aula de pociones tal y como el profesor Snape le había indicado. Caminaba deprisa, aunque sin llegar a correr. Sabía que presentarse tarde en aquel lugar le podría costar algún tiempo más de castigo, pero las pocas ganas que tenía de presentarse allí hacían que no hiciese nada por remediarlo.

Al llegar por fin al aula de pociones, tuvo un frío recibimiento.

-Llega dos minutos tarde, Weasley –dijo Snape clavando sus penetrantes ojos oscuros en la muchacha después de mirar su reloj.

-Perdone, profesor –se disculpó ella-, me equivoqué de pasillo y me perdí –mintió.

-Se librará porque mi ayudante aún no ha llegado, pase y siéntese.

Ella obedeció sin rechistar, pero sin duda la declaración de estar esperando a un ayudante la contrarió, ¿quién sería? ¿Para qué lo necesitaba? Permaneció sentada por un par de minutos mientras miraba a las paredes del aula dándole vueltas a aquel tema, tamborileando sus dedos contra la mesa de madera.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió para dar paso a un Draco sudoroso y agitado, ¿qué hacía él allí?

-Ya era hora de que llegase aquí, señor Malfoy –dijo Snape fríamente y haciendo notar su enfado. No podía tolerar que una Gryffindor dejase en evidencia a su prefecto-. Bueno, yo he de irme, les dejo solos –la cara de Ginny era todo un poema, ¿Malfoy era el ayudante?-. Señor Malfoy, en estos papeles le dejo indicado lo que la señorita Weasley ha de hacer el día de hoy –y, sin más, el profesor salió del aula para ir a ocuparse de sus otros quehaceres.

Draco leyó detenidamente el castigo de la pequeña Weasley, mientras que ella miraba atentamente al rubio, sin dar crédito de la mala suerte que había tenido.

-Weasley, ¿ves esa pila enorme de pergaminos que hay sobre la mesa del profesor Snape? –ella dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar y asintió temiéndose lo peor-. Bien, ahí están los trabajos de este mes de pociones de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts que cursan la asignatura. Debes ordenarlos por curso, por casa y por orden alfabético. Y, sinceramente, espero que lo hagas rápido, porque no tengo ganas de estar aquí toda la tarde viéndote la cara.

-¿Crees que a mí me hace gracia vértela a ti? –inquirió ella venenosamente.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, yo soy el que está al mando aquí y a la mínima palabra hacia mí que considere inoportuna, podría hacer que en vez de un mes de castigo sea algo más. Y, por supuesto, me veré obligado a hacer que le bajen unos cuantos puntos a Gryffindor.

Ginny sintió una rabia sorda y creciente en su interior, no podía hacer nada contra Malfoy, estaba claro que no podía permitirse ni un solo castigo más, y tampoco quería que Gryffindor perdiera más puntos por su culpa. Así que, haciendo de tripas corazón, se levantó hacia la mesa de Snape para coger los pergaminos y decidió no dirigirle la palabra a Malfoy en lo que restaba de tarde si no era absolutamente necesario.

Había muchos más de los que parecía, aquello iba a llevarle bastante tiempo, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Se puso a la labor inmediatamente, utilizando cuatro de las mesas del aula para primero separar los trabajos por casas. Draco la observaba mientras él hacía su tarea de Transformaciones, parecía que la muchacha trabajaba rápido. Cuando Ginny terminó de separar los pergaminos por casas, utilizó siete mesas para poder separarlas por curso a cada una de ellas.

-¿No podrías moverte un poco menos, Weasley? –preguntó Draco un tanto exasperado, tanto paseo le hacía desconcentrarse-. Me estás molestando.

-¿No me habías dicho que lo hiciera rápido? Pues así es como más rápido puedo hacerlo.

Draco sonrió despectivamente, le hacía gracia ver a la chica Weasley enfadada y, mientras terminase rápido, tampoco tenía mucho que decir. Ginny iba ordenando los pergaminos por orden alfabético en cada una de las mesas, repitiendo la operación hasta terminar con las cuatro casas. Al fin estaba libre por ese día, y sólo había estado allí metida una hora y media.

-Ya he terminado –dijo ella malhumorada-, ¿dónde dejo los pergaminos?

-En la mesa del profesor, por supuesto.

Ella bufó, los aires de superioridad de Malfoy le revolvían las tripas, pero al menos ese día ya había terminado. Nunca pensó que iba a echar de menos tener el castigo con Snape. Dejó los pergaminos en la mesa y se dispuso a salir del aula.

¡Espera, Weasley! –gritó Draco antes de que la muchacha se fuera mucho más lejos -. Según lo que me ha dejado apuntado el profesor Snape, mañana debes estar a la misma hora que hoy en la puerta principal del castillo. Allí te espero.

-¿Cómo que allí me esperas? –preguntó la pelirroja temiéndose lo peor.

-¡Ah! Claro…, tú aún no lo sabes –dijo él con su media sonrisa torcida-. Yo seré quien supervisará todos tus castigos durante este mes.

Ginny palideció, eso no podía ser posible, ¿todo un mes soportando la prepotencia y la altanería de Malfoy? Cualquier otra cosa sería mejor que eso. Pero no podía darle al rubio la satisfacción de que viera lo consternada que estaba, por lo que cerró la puerta y se alejó a paso rápido de las mazmorras.


End file.
